


Welcome to Diagon Alley

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble prompted by "Diagon Alley"





	Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Welcome To Diagon Alley.  
By alloy

When you’ve arrived, you arrive in Diagon Alley.

That was how Fred and George Weasley saw it.

That was how Freddy and Georgy saw it on their fifth birthday when their mother took them to Florean Fortescue’s for a special treat.

It was such a magical place. Filled with fun, mystery and danger. What more could one want?

In later years they had asked their brother Ron: If Diagon Alley was so marvelous to them who were wizard born, how much more marvelous to a Muggle-born?

It had taken Ron a number of years to fully understand the question.

Yes Fred and George had arrived.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes not only stayed open during the war years, it positively thrived expanding rapidly beyond the confines of number 96 and acquiring an air of respectability which frankly made it’s proprietors a trifle uncomfortable.

Others had arrived too.

Harry potter had abandoned his career as an Auror in order to replace the missing Florean Fortescues and sell Ice Creams at an obscene loss.

“Quality Quidditch Supplies” had, nearing insolvency, quietly become “Quality Magical and Muggle Sporting Goods.” Its new owner was a proud man with a somewhat more practically minded Muggle-born wife.

It would seem that even Hermione couldn’t resist the allure of Diagon alley.

Fred heard the sound of the wall to the Leaky cauldron opening, George nudged him and they both moved aside.

Another Muggle family were being introduced to the magical world.

"Welcome!" Said Hagrid, grinning at the sight of the twins. "To Diagon Alley."


End file.
